


La Garderie

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), School
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Loki est condamné à vivre sur Midgard mais pour avoir la paix et un minimum de confort, il devait faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Sinon, il finissait au Raft, la prison sous-marine haute sécurité. Et aujourd'hui, la nouvelle lubie des Midgardiens était qu'il devait se rendre dans une école pour garder des enfants... Est-ce que c'est une blague ?
Kudos: 4





	La Garderie

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi entre amis où l'on m'a imposé un Loki qui devait garder des enfants.

Loki est condamné à rester sur Midgard par Odin Tout-Puissant afin d'expier ses crimes. Cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait très bien pu finir à Jotunheim ou encore la tête tranchée. Au moins sur Midgard, il avait un peu de liberté. Mais seulement un petit peu. Là, il devait rendre compte de chacun de ses mouvements à cause du dispositif asgardien qu'il avait à la cheville et que Thor avait si gentiment donné aux Avengers. Il pouvait encore faire de sa magie mais elle était de un limitée, et de deux, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était en quelque sorte coincé dans une prison dorée de la taille d'une planète. Mais bon, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

« Eh ! Le Gothique ! » fit Tony Stark, son geôlier, du moins en quelque sorte.

Il était le seul à avoir accepté de l'héberger. Et encore, dans le centre Avengers. Juste à côté des quartiers de Thor et de Hulk … Heureusement ces deux derniers n'étaient pas toujours là.

« Mon nom est Loki, Mortel, » grinça le Jotunn.

« Peu importe. J'ai un truc à faire pour toi. »

« Je suis occupé. »

« Sauf que tu as oublié la condition pour vivre dans ce petit palace. Quand on te donne un truc à faire, tu le fais. Ou sinon, c'est direction la prison haute sécurité du Raft. »

Loki soupira et se leva. Il n'avait en effet pas le choix.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il en marchant vers lui comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

« Tu comprendras une fois sur place. Suis-moi, je t'y amène. Je dois aller juste à côté de toute façon. »

Loki monta en voiture, juste à coté du Philanthrope, et garda le silence tout le long du trajet. Il ne put toutefois retenir le cri indigné quand il comprit où est-ce que Stark l'emmenait.

« J'espère que c'est une farce ? »

« Tu devrais être dans ton élément dans ce cas, » rétorqua l'homme, cynique. « Ton job est simple. Ils leur manque quelqu'un pour garder les enfants. Tu n'as rien de plus à faire que les garder. Pas de cours, pas de sortie, juste les maintenir dans une classe pendant huit heures, moyennant les récréations habituelles et le repas de midi. Tu veilles à ce qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas et surtout tu ne tues pas d'enfants et tu ne fais pas de dégâts. C'est clair ? »

« Sinon, le Raft ? » grinça Loki.

Il commençait à connaître la chanson. Il avait reconstruit l'Empire State Building, le bâtiment de la bourse, soigné des milliers de blessés, était intervenu à différents endroits pour régler le problème en un claquement de doigts à chaque fois avec cette menace. Ces satanés Mortels aimaient jouer avec la carte du Raft. Une prison digne d'Asgard sans les liens magiques et les barrières d'énergie. Mais avec la laisse qu'il avait à la cheville, c'était tout à fait similaire. Autant éviter les ennuis.

« Tu as tout compris, » sourit Stark. « Je reviens te chercher vers dix-sept heures. »

Loki regarda sa montre et hocha la tête en grognant. Il n'était pas du tout content mais n'avait guère le choix. Une journée entière à s'occuper d'enfants. La plaie. On lui confia une classe de maternelle et il s'y dirigea immédiatement. A peine fut-il entré qu'il fut assailli par des cris et des hurlements enjoués, quelques pleurs et des rires. Sans parler de tout le bruit d'objet qu'on cognait, lançait ou trainait partout au travers de la pièce.

La femme qui avait rassemblé les enfants le regarda un instant, les lèvres pincées, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Génial, » murmura le Jotunn en s'installant à ce qui devait être la table du professeur.

Il observa les enfants avec attention, puis l'environnement, pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait s'échapper. La porte était juste à côté de lui, bien en vue, et les fenêtres étaient toutes bien trop hautes pour qu'ils puissent y accéder. Maintenant les objets qui pouvaient représenter un danger extrême … Après un tour rapide de la classe, il n'en vit aucun. Estimant qu'il n'avait rien de plus à faire, il resta assis et prit son mal en patience, restant malgré tout attentif dans le cas d'un éventuel blessé. Car c'était ce qu'il devait faire s'il avait bien compris. Huit heures de ce régime …

Il soupira et croisa les bras, laissant glisser son regard vert forêt sur chacun des petits. Il remarqua bien rapidement qu'une petite fille aux cheveux clairs était bien plus calme que les autres. En avisant son bras bandé contre son torse ainsi que le pansement qui lui dissimulait une partie du visage, il crut comprendre pourquoi. Elle était encore souffrante de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Elle était juste assise à une table à faire quelque activité calme avec ses crayons de couleurs et ses feuilles de dessins.

Mais ce n'était qu'une seule enfant sur une vingtaine. Soudain, un garçon prit tous les crayons.

« Eh ! R… r… rends-moi les c… c… crayons ! »

Le gamin ne fit que lui tirer la langue et partit à l'autre bout de la classe pour aller faire une tour avec toute une série d'objets, des dominos, des blocs de legos. Elle était déjà instable et il semblait vouloir y ajouter les crayons.

Ne supportant pas que la seule gamine qui était non seulement la plus calme mais qui méritait, au vu de son état, un peu d'attention et de respect être traitée de la sorte, Loki se leva et alla récupérer les crayons de la main du garçon.

« Eh ! Mes crayons ! »

« Ce sont ceux de la petite là-bas ! »

« Mais j'en ai besoin ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu joues avec déjà bien assez d'objets ? Laisses-en aux autres. »

Il assura sa prise sur la boîte de crayons et se dirigea vers la petite qui pleurait silencieusement dans son coin. Il comprit pourquoi elle ne s'était pas levée pour aller les chercher. Elle avait non seulement le bras bandé mais aussi une jambe en moins. La pauvre petite.

« Tiens, » fit-il en déposant la boîte de crayons juste à côté de l'enfant.

« M… m… merci beaucoup. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et observa son dessin. Ce n'était pas très beau ni détaillé mais c'était sans doute du à son âge…

« Que dessines-tu ? »

« L'homme aux c… c… cornes. »

« L'homme aux cornes ? »

« Oui. T… t… tout le monde dit qu… qu… que c'est un m… m… méchant mais m… m… maman dit t… t… toujours qu… qu… qu'il n'y a jamais de v… v… violence sans b… b… bonne raison. »

Il releva un sourcil, curieux.

« Ah vraiment ? Et que dit-elle d'autre ? »

« B… b… beaucoup de choses. M… m… maman est très croyante. T… t… tu savais que le d… d… diable était un ange avant ? »

Il se remémora ses différentes lectures pour se distraire et s'instruire sur les mœurs et croyances midgardiennes et se souvint effectivement de l'Archange Samaël qui avait été déchu et était devenu Lucifer.

« Je l'ai entendu dire, oui, » répondit-il simplement.

« M… m… moi, je p… p… pense que l'homme aux c… c… cornes est c… c… comme le diable. Il était gentil et il est t… t… tombé du c… c… ciel. »

Loki lui fit un sourire. C'était presque la vérité en plus. Et la manière dont elle le disait était tellement mignonne et enfantine, innocente. Il passa simplement une main devant le visage de la petite. Une aura émeraude flotta autour d'eux. Elle qui avait dit si innocemment la réalité avec ses petits mots et son bégaiement méritait quelque chose. Il lui soigna alors et son visage et son bras. Il fit disparaître ensuite les pansements ainsi que l'écharpe d'un claquement de doigts.

« N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

La petite toucha son visage et puis son bras avant de le regarder, le regard émerveillé.

« T… t… tu es l'homme aux c… c… cornes ?! » sourit-elle.

Il ne put que sourire et faire apparaître son casque entre une de ses mains. Il remarqua à cet instant que tous les enfants étaient bien plus calmes et l'écoutaient. Voilà qui faisait du bien à ses oreilles.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement. « Je m'appelle Loki. »

« Thor est mieux ! Il est un dieu et il lance des éclairs avec son marteau ! » cria un garçon.

Le Jotunn renifla mais choisit de jouer le jeu. Ce n'était que des enfants.

« Oh vraiment ? Sache, petit, que je suis aussi un dieu. Et je sais faire bien plus que lancer de misérables éclairs. »

« Tu sais en lancer ? »

« Non. C'est le pouvoir de Thor. »

« Et tu sais faire quoi alors ? »

« Il s… s… soigne les b… b… blessés ! » cria la petite qui le défendait si bien.

« Entre autres choses, » confirma Loki en faisant apparaître un de ses clones. « Mais pas seulement. Je suis un sorcier. »

« Tu fais de la magie ?! »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux faire un tour de magie ? »

« Un tour de magie, oui ! »

Les enfants se mirent à crier et lui tourner autour en demandant un tour de magie. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'enthousiasme face à la magie. Il observa tous les visages autour de lui et en fut plus qu'étonné. Et aussi, d'une certaine manière heureux, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'enfants. Il fit alors ce qui était demandé. Il usa de magie. Il fit apparaître de la lumière, des boules bleues, rouges, vertes et or et les fit voler autour de la pièce. Il transforma des objets en animaux – que des inoffensifs bien sûr – et il y eut bientôt une ménagerie dans la classe, attirant d'autres enseignants et gardiens.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent fut à couper le souffle. Des oiseaux de toutes races ainsi que des chats et des chiens, parfois quelques animaux sauvages en temps normal mais parfaitement maitrisés et d'un calme olympien étaient présents dans la pièce qui n'était plus éclairées que par quelques boules lumineuses qui flottaient doucement dans les airs. Les enfants étaient calmes et caressaient les animaux et posaient de nombreuses questions aux différents clones de Loki qui y répondaient volontiers.

Le terrible dieu souriait et enseignait doucement certaines choses simples sur les animaux qu'il avait fait apparaître. Et il faisait volontiers apparaître quelques petits feux d'artifices et des étincelles volantes à la demande. Les enfants ne cessaient d'en redemander et d'être à la fois surexcités et calmes et surtout attentifs.

Quand Stark vint chercher Loki au soir, il était silencieux tout le long du trajet.

« La garderie a demandé à ce que tu reviennes plus souvent, » fit-il quand ils pénétrèrent dans le garage. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai soigné une enfant et j'ai juste utilisé la magie pour les égayer. Cela a eu pour bénéfice de les calmer, c'est tout. »

« Tu as aimé ? »

Loki ne répondit pas et sortit de la voiture en silence. Une fois le dos tourné, il fit un petit sourire.

« Mr Loki semble avoir apprécié sa journée, Mr Stark, » fit l'Intelligence Artificielle Jarvis.

« Toi, Œil de Verre, le jour où je trouve où sont tes circuits principaux, je te jure que je te démonte pièce par pièce, » siffla le Dieu du Chaos en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

Il ne rata toutefois pas le sourire amusé du Philanthrope.

« C'est bon, je leur dis que tu reviendras à l'occase. »

Loki hocha la tête et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

FIN


End file.
